Une après midi de pure bonheur
by Paige0703
Summary: Un nouveau monde pour nos aventuriers. Un lac d'une eau cristalline... Une après-midi dédié au repos... Une recherche de nourriture... Fye et Kurogane... seul... en forêt... Il peut s'en passer des choses !


_**Une après-midi de pure bonheur.**_

Le quatuor accompagné de leur fidèle mascotte venaient d'atterrir dans un nouveau monde. Comme d'habitude leur atterrissage ne fut pas des plus délicat. Kurogane se retrouva évidemment coincé en dessous de Fye, Shaolan et Sakura au sommet, tenant la petite boule de poile responsable de cette arrivée plus que loupée.

- Vous avez l'intention de me tuer ou vous comptez enfin descendre !

- Ouhh ! Kurorin est en colère…

- Toi le shiro manjuu, si tu ne veux pas finir rôti tu as intérêt à TE TAIRE et te faire tout petit !

Mokona bondit sur l'épaule de Fye et se glissa sous sa capuche.

- Fye, Kuropon veut manger Mokona ! Mokona a peur !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'osera pas te manger si il veut rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le ramener.

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan s'occupait de la princesse.

- Sakura hime, tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

- Non, ça va. Et toi, ton bras va mieux ? Il te fait pas trop mal ?

-Tout va bien, merci.

Kurogane était en train de poursuivre Fye, pour la énième fois depuis leur rencontre chez la Sorcière des Dimensions. Mokona ne voulant y participer, rejoignit Sakura et Shaolan.

-Mokona, sens-tu la présence d'une des plumes ?

Celui-ci se concentra, tentant de capter l'aura d'une de plumes si précieuse de Sakura.

- Non, Mokona ne sent rien. Aucune plume.

Kurogane qui avait abandonné la chasse au Fye (espèce en voie d'extinction, il ne reste en effet qu'un seul être de cette espèce) venait d'entendre la dernière phrase de sa boule de poile préférée.

- Quoi ! Aucune plume dans ce monde… Tu n'aurais pas pu nous envoyer directement dans un autre monde, où il y aurait une plume.

- Mokona ne choisit pas la destination…

Kurogane venait de s'emparer de le bestiole et s'amuser à lui tirer les joues.

- Tu ne sers vraiment à rien shiro manjuu.

Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- On pourrait rester pour le reste de la journée pour se reposer, et repartir demain matin. Sakura est épuisé, Shaolan doit l'être aussi, et le paysage est magnifique.

Ils avaient en effet atterri dans une forêt, au bord d'un lac. L'eau y était des plus clair, et s'emblait les inviter à s'y baigner.

- Sakura hime, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de vous reposer un peu. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien rester ici. Enfin si cela ne déranges personnes, bien sur.

- Ne t'inquiètes par Sakura, tout le monde est d'accord, n'est-ce pas Kuro-sama ?

Pour réponse, ils eurent droit à un grognement qu'ils prirent pour un "oui". Il ne restait plus qu'à installer leur campement.

- On a de l'eau, du bois pour le feu de ce soir, il ne manque plus que de quoi manger.

- KuroKuro et moi on s'en occupe tout de suite. Shaolan et Mokona vous allez rester avec Sakura et vous reposer.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais venir avec toi d'abord ? Ne choisis pas pour les autres !

- Si vous voulez je peux y aller à votre place, vous pourrez ainsi rester avec Sakura et Mokona.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux de rester avec ce manjuu…

- Alors KuroKuro ? As-tu enfin choisis ?

Après une intense réflexion, Kurogane finit par se lever.

- Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient toujours rien.

- Kuropon à l'intention de se baigner quand on sera de retour ?

- Tu peux toujours rêvé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager !

- N'importe quoi. Bien sur que je sais nager. Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile.

Tapotant gentiment le bras du ninja, Fye poursuivi, faisant fit de la réponse de son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'apprendre. Je suis sur qu'en quelques heures tu sauras faire parfaitement la nage du chien.

- Mais t'es bouché ma parole ! Je t'ai dit que je savais DEJA nager !

- N'ai pas honte Kuro-sama, tu peux me le dire, je ne me moquerai pas…

Voyant que Kurogane était sur le point d'exploser, Fye accéléra le pas et prit un peu d'avance. Kurogane fit de même et arriva à sa hauteur. En voulant se retourner, le magicien glissa sur une branche et commença à tomber en arrière. Il s'accrocha au bras de Kurogane l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva alors allongé de tout son long sur le blond. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. L'homme en noir pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis sur son visage. Ses mains se trouvaient de chaque côtés du visage de Fye. Aucun des deux hommes ne quittaient des yeux le regard de l'autre. Doucement Kurogane baissa son visage, sans pour autant quitter le regard si bleu de Fye. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres , Kurogane n'osa pas continuer. Après tout, Fye n'était peut-être pas d'accord.

Alors que Kurogane hésitait à se relever, le blond décida de combler ces petits millimètres et s'empara ainsi des lèvres du ninja. Ce dernier se demandait si il n'était pas en train de rêver. Si c'était le cas, il espérait ne pas être réveillé.

Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. Kurogane passa timidement le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres du magicien, se délectant ainsi de leur douceur. Fye entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Bientôt leurs langues se touchèrent. Un léger frôlement au départ, qui les électrisa, avant qu'elles ne se caressent, se titillent, se cherchent. Fye laissa échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Kurogane.

Ils se séparèrent finement, à court d'oxygène. Kurogane passa délicatement sa main droite dans les cheveux de Fye.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te donnes la marque de mon shampoing ?

- Tais-toi.

- Vas-y, fais moi taire, répondis malicieusement Fye, les yeux pétillants.

La réponse de Kurogane ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'empara des lèvres de son compagnon de voyage. Les mains de Fye se glissèrent doucement dans les cheveux noir du ninja. Leurs vêtements furent vite relégués au second plan. L'homme en noir parcourut doucement, de ses mains, la peau laiteuse du blond, admirant la douceur de celle-ci. Quand à Fye, celui-ci en profiter pour parsemer le visage et le cou de Kurogane d'une pluie de baisers papillons.

Kurogane commença doucement l'exploration du reste du corps de son magicien. Il en profita pour taquiner, mordiller les tétons durcis, par le plaisir, de Fye. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, son corps quand à lui fut électriser pas le plaisir. A la vue de la réaction de Fye, Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, savoir qu'il avait un tel effet sur le blond lui faisait plus que plaisir, et attisait par la même occasion le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il avait tellement envie de le faire sien, mais ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, et surtout voulait y aller en douceur pour ne pas prendre le risque de le blesser. Ça non, il ne voulait vraiment pas.

Il continua sa descende, arrivant ainsi à l'entrejambe de Fye. Il lui caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, pour intensifier son plaisir, et d'une certaine manière pour qu'il le supplie de continuer. Le faire languir ainsi l'amusait.

- Si tu ne continues pas immédiatement…hmm! Je… je ne t'apprendrais pas à nager.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais nager. Et pour me l'avoir fait répéter, tu mérites une petite punition.

Ainsi, sans le prévenir, il titilla du bout sa langue la verge tendue du petit plaisantin, avant de l'engloutir complètement. La raison de Fye vola en éclats. Il ne pouvait réfléchir de manière cohérente face à tant de plaisir. Il ne pouvait que gémir demandant plus, toujours plus… Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Kurogane commença à le préparer. Il glissa d'abord un doigt, qui fut suivi d'un deuxième. Le magicien laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, s'agrippant fermement aux épaules robustes du ninja. Pour ce faire pardonner, ce dernier donna quelques coups de langues sur sa verge, faisant monter le plaisir à un niveau proche de son paroxysme. Un troisième doigt et aucune réaction négatif. Il finit par les enlever, faisant naître une moue de désaccord sur le visage de Fye. Il l'embrassa, avant de le rapprocher de lui, surélevant ses jambes pour pourvoir le voir tout en le faisant sien.

Il le pénétra doucement, se délectant de cette sensation si nouvelle pour eux deux. Les coups de reins du ninja étaient de plus en plus prononcés, leurs respirations étaient saccadés et leurs gémissements se perdaient dans les profondeur de la forêt. Kurogane s'empara alors de la virilité encore gorgé de plaisir de Fye, calant le rythme de sa main au rythme de ses va et viens. Fye ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par toutes ces vagues de pures plaisirs.

- Je vais… Hmm…

Il finit par venir, déversant tout son plaisir entre eux deux. Kurogane ne puit tenir plus longtemps, alors que tout le corps du blond était crispé et tendue après avoir atteint l'orgasme. Celui-ci se déversa aussi, mais à l'intérieur même de son compagnon.

- Hmm… C'est si… bon !

Il s'écroula alors, s'allongea prêt de Fye et l'attira dans ses bras. Ce dernier en profita pour embrasser une nouvelle fois l'homme aux yeux rouges, avant de déposer sa tête au creux de son cou. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que le blond finisse par briser le silence.

- Tu vois que tu as bien fait de venir chercher à manger avec moi.

- Oui, sauf que là on est pas vraiment en train de chercher à manger.

- C'est vrai, mais ce que l'on vient de faire était beaucoup plus intéressant et passionnant.

Se relevant légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ses mots, Fye put observer l'impact que sa phrase avait sur Kurogane. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, essayant de cacher un léger sourire derrière son masque de froideur habituel. Bien évidemment il échoua, ce qui amusa Fye.

- Mais c'est que tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! Hyuu Hyuu !

Kurogane s'assit, croisant les bras, faisant sa tête de mule.

- Tais-toi.

Cela ne fit qu'aggraver le fou rire de Fye et augmenter le rougissement des joues de Kurogane.

- Arrêtes de rire… Et puis de toute façon il faut y aller.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. La nuit commençait à tomber quand il s'approchèrent de leur lieu de campement. Ils avaient les bras chargés de fruits. A quelques pas de leurs amis, encore cachés par les arbres, Fye demanda timidement, la tête légèrement baissé :

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

Kurogane arriva à libérer une de ses mains de la montagnes de fruits qu'ils tenait. Il tendit sa main pour relever le visage du blond et déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Il voulait lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Se séparant finalement, Kurogane put lire toute une panoplie de sentiments dans les yeux saphirs de Fye : l'étonnement, l'espoir, le bonheur et peut-être bien une légère crainte. Celle-ci disparut bien vite quand il dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ça peut te rassurer, alors "non", je ne regrettes pas. Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire car je t'aime;

Une larme apparut dans les yeux du magicien, qui fut vite effacé par la main de Kurogane.

- Merci et… moi aussi je t'aime mon Kuro-sama.

Un dernier baiser et il s'approchèrent de Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona.

- Regardez tous ces fruits que Kurorin et moi avons trouvé !

Shaolan et la princesse, qui semblait moins fatigué, se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider. Après le dîner, Sakura s'endormit de suite. Bien qu'ayant dormir une grande partie de l'après-midi, elle était toujours épuisé. Shaolan s'allongea pas loin d'elle, et sombra vite lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.

Quand aux deux autres, ils firent de même et se couchèrent le plus près possible, tout en évitant de se coller l'un à l'autre. Pour le moment, ils souhaitaient garder leur secret. Ils s'endormirent face à face. Ce soir là, personne n'entendit Mokona s'approcher de Kurogane et Fye et dire :

- Il était temps n'empêche. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là. C'est Yuuko qui va être heureuse de l'apprendre. Bonne nuit KuroFye !

Il alla finalement s'allonger prêt de la princesse et rejoignit lui aussi les doux bras de Morphée. Demain ils allaient partir vers d'autres aventures et dangers, c'est vrai, mais ce jour de repos avait fait du bien à tout ce petit monde. Une après-midi de pure bonheur qu'ils avaient tous amplement mérités.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si oui, dites le moi et si non... dites le moi aussi. :)_


End file.
